


Arranged Marriage

by caz251



Series: Arranged [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never thought he'd marry for real on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic. First fic in what is no doubt going to become a series of fics.

Phil couldn’t really believe this was happening, it all seemed so surreal. This was supposed to be a milk run, a quick infiltration job before he returned back to Shield to help Nick put together his current project, the Avengers. He shouldn’t be standing at the altar waiting to marry a man he had never met in order to bring two criminal empires closer to one another; especially not under his own name. 

He had never really considered getting married before, but if he had thought about it he was sure that it wouldn’t include being married off to a criminal in a ceremony that he had no choice about. As it was though, it was happening, he Phil Coulson would be marrying some random criminal within the next five minutes. He just wished that this had been an op that had required deep cover, rather than one where they were using his own name and credentials as a lure to the group he had infiltrated, at least then the marriage wouldn’t be legally binding to him.

“Are you ready for this?” The voice sounded to his left and Phil turned to see the man responsible for this, the mark that he was being sent to gather intelligence on.

“Never been more ready for something in my life.” Phil lied through his teeth, he wished either Clint or Natasha were there, they would know what to do to get out of this, or if they didn’t they would provide him with support.

Phil heard the door open and knew that it would be his future spouse and his boss, he stared resolutely towards the minister as the men came to a halt beside him. He then turned to look at his spouse to be, spotting the dread that filled the other man’s eyes, dread that quickly changed to shock, that was no doubt reflected in his own eyes.

Before either of them really had a chance to process or think the minister started to speak, getting the wedding underway. Phil seemed to be acting on autopilot, and before he knew it he was married, his husband having gone through the ceremony just as unconsciously as he had. They needed to talk to one another, to figure out what was going on, and how they were going to deal with their marriage.

Before he could try and lead his new husband away his mark turned to him a wide smile on his face as he handed him an envelope; two plane tickets the contents. “Fury says you have a week, then he wants you back to start on some project. Have a nice honeymoon.”

A chuckle to his side had Phil turning towards his husband even as the other two men left the room with the minister. “I can’t believe he did this, his matchmaking is getting out of hand. Should we tell him we were already together?” Clint asked.

“No.” Phil decided, “We let him think this was all him, after all he has just given us time off and a free holiday.”


End file.
